El Sol y La Luna
by DeathStrawberryChan
Summary: "Por favor, cuéntame esa historia de nuevo!", "Qué historia?","Aquella acerca de los soles que te criaron y la luna que te cambió" One Shot por Spark Wolf.


**Buenaaas :)**

 **Últimamente no he podido actualizar un fic de FMA que tengo por ahí porque la computadora donde lo tenía guardado no tiene batería (excusas, excusas y más excusas, lo sé) pero bueeeno.**

 **Navegaba tranquilamente por los mares de Fics que hay en esta maravillosa página, y encontré uno, en inglés, creado por Spark Wolf, "Sun and Moon", y le pedí el exclusivo permiso de traducirlo porque me pareció uno de los más hermosos.**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, el Fic tampoco es mío, es de Spark Wolf y su maravillosa mente x)**

 **El Sol y La Luna**

"Papá?"

Naruto se detuvo al pasar por la puerta más cercana, la de la habitación de su hijo. Se acercó a la puerta entreabierta y vio a Boruto sentado en su cama, su lámpara encendida.

Entró a la habitación, cerró la puerta suavemente tras él. Tomando asiento en la orilla de la cama de Boruto, sonrió dulcemente al niño, quien se parecía a mucho a él. Su hijo, a quien tenía tanta suerte de tener.

"Dime"

"Por favor, cuéntame esa historia de nuevo!"

"Qué historia?" Preguntó Naruto

"Aquella acerca de los soles que te criaron y la luna que te cambió" decía Boruto orgulloso, "ves, recordé lo que me contaste!"

"Bueno, recuerdas como comienza?"

Boruto frunció el ceño en concentración. Sus ojos brillaron cuando prontamente recordó.

"Rojo y amarillo hacen naranja. Justo como el sol"

Naruto sonrió, continuando con la historia.

"Comenzó con los dos soles. Rojo y Amarillo. El Habanero Rojo y El Relámpago Amarillo de Konoha. Su hijo era el sol naranja, su legado. Ellos amaban a su hijo con todo su corazón. Tanto, que sacrificaron sus vidas para sellar al zorro de las nueve colas en él.

Su hijo creció, solo y falto de amor. El demonio en él asustaba a los aldeanos y nadie se atrevía a hablarle. Pero él tenía su propio camino ninja. Nunca rendirse! Nunca retroceder a su palabra! Así que él continuó. Incluso cuando parecía que todos estaban en su contra. Él siempre dijo 'Me convertiré en Hokage! De veras!' y él no iba a retroceder a su palabra. Él ignoró todos los susurros de los aldeanos. Ignoró las tentaciones del demonio del zorro. Él creyó que podía hacerlo.

Pero entonces conoció a la Luna. La luna azul, una rara, apreciada amiga. Ellos pelearon. Ellos rieron. Amigos. Y antes de que lo supieran, eran inseparables.

También conoció a la Flor, y a su Mentor. Juntos eran un equipo imparable. Y ellos siempre estarían con él. Aun lo están".

"Sasuke sensei y Sakura san, y Kakashi sensei, verdad papá?" Interrumpió Boruto

Naruto sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

"Así es, Boruto"

Tomó un respiro profundo y continuó.

"Pero la luna quería venganza. Venganza con el cuervo que asesinó a su familia. Ese cuervo… era su hermano. La luna se encaminó en un viaje, buscando venganza. Él peleó, con sus poderosos ojos, su relampagueante rayo, y su filosa espada. Él asesino a muchos de sus enemigos. Pero todavía no había asesinado al cuervo.

La única forma para poder alcanzar las habilidades de su hermano era volviéndose más poderoso. Para ello… tenía que asesinar a su más cercano amigo. Y así él y el sol se enfrentaron. Pero no pudo asesinar a su mejor amigo. Él se fue, por años, buscando más poder.

El sol nunca paró de intentar traerlo de vuelta. Nunca paró creyendo que la luna podría cambiar. Y eso hizo al sol mismo que cambiara. Él creyó mucho en su amigo. Finalmente tenía un amigo, y no iba a dejar que se fuera.

La luna asesinó al cuervo, y se dio cuenta de la verdad. Supo que el cuervo había elegido entre la aldea y su familia. Y el cuervo había elegido a la aldea, asesinando a su familia. Eventualmente la luna regresó para unirse con el sol, su mejor amigo. Ellos pelearon juntos, el sol, la luna, la flor, y su maestro, estando juntos una vez más. El equipo imparable derrotó a su más grande enemigo, pero la luna demandó una pelea más contra el sol. La luna quería ser Hokage. Y el sol también quería. Así que pelearon. El sol se negó a rendirse. Él peleó hasta el final para detener a la luna.

La pelea terminó. Ellos yacían en el suelo, viéndose el uno al otro. Finalmente, la luna vio lo mucho que el sol se preocupaba por él. Vio que tan lejos podría llegar el sol para detenerlo. Vio que su mejor amigo perdería un brazo por él. Y la luna le dijo al sol, 'Lo acepto. Ésta es… mi pérdida.

El sol se volvió el Hokage Naranja de Konoha, Naruto Uzumaki. Siempre recordaría a Kushina Uzumaki y a Minato Namikaze. Y nunca olvidaría a Sasuke Uchiha.

Porque ellos eran los soles que lo criaron, y la luna que lo cambió."

Boruto parpadeó adormitado hacia Naruto.

"Hey… papá?"

"Dime"

"Me gusta esa historia"

Naruto estuvo a punto de responderle, pero se detuvo cuando vio que Boruto se había quedado dormido. Él sonrió, haciendo una nota mental para decirle a Boruto su respuesta a la mañana siguiente.

 _A mí también, Boruto._

 _A mí también._


End file.
